


If you remember me

by Rakhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Tether(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Memory Loss, Mild Smut, Pack Bonding, Stilinski Family Feels, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakhi/pseuds/Rakhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was when Lydia came in running and before Scott or Parrish could stop her, she went straight to Stiles and hugged him tightly. Stiles could not react immediately because the sudden action shocked him. Lydia pulled back a bit and cradled Stiles's face with one hand with tears in her eyes. " where were you all these days? I was so worried about you. You.." Stiles moved away from her and Lydia froze mid sentence. Stiles took a few steps backwards " Who are you?" Stiles asked, now tears striking his face.<br/>Lydia woke up from her initial shock and closed the distance between them trying to take his hand instinctively. " Stiles, I am Lydia.. I.." Stiles moved away from her reach, "Don't touch me" he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The general idea game from the memory loss and vanishing Stiles theory about season 6. The above bit is inspired by a prompt I found under tumblr. Its a mutichapter one. Hope you guys enjoy it. Kindly give feedback through comments if you want me to write the next chapter.

FI've days have passed since Stiles went missing.

Scott stirred in the couch where he accidently fell asleep last night. He was so exhausted and tired about days of search in the woods and researching about all the possible supernatural scenarios. He wondered how he could fall asleep when his brother was missing and they had no clue where he is ? 

Lydia was the first to sense that something was wrong. She always knew if it was about Stiles. All they could find was his jeep in the school parking lot. 

Stiles never abandons his jeep.

Scott, Malia, Liam and Hayden spend day and night trying to catch his scent but in wain. It was like Stiles just vanished into thin air. 

The hardest part was to deal with Sheriff Stilinski. He was hopeful and high alert during the first few days. As days passed, he became more and more hopeless and Scott doesn't knew what to say to him. Scott couldn't meet him in the eyes. But he stayed with him last night watching over the old man till he drank himself to sleep.

And there was Lydia. She turned so sad and quiet that it scared Scott. Ever since Stiles went missing, Lydia had this constant fear odlf impending danger which was driving her crazy. Scott was not sure if it has more to do with being a banshee or being in love. 

The inability to do anything about this and the guilt about it was killing Scott from inside. Atleast he knew that Stiles was alive, which gave some room for hope. Because if anything bad happens to him Lydia would know. 

It was 11 in the morning and Scott was getting ready to go out when he got a call from Sheriff Stilinski. He immediately picked up. " we found him. We found my son" the sheriff said a sudden wave of relief passed through Scott.  
"Thank God! Where did you find him? Is he alright? Where are you now? Can I speak to him?"  
"We are in the sheriff's station. There is a problem. It's better if you come over here" sheriff said.  
"I will come there right now" Scott started processing what sheriff said while driving to the station. There is some problem, which means stiles is still not out of danger. Scott decided to call Lydia first and told her to join him in the station.  
Parrish immediately found Scott when he reached the station entrance. "Where is he?"  
"In the sheriff's cabin" Scott immediately started to moved towards the cabin but was stopped by Parrish.  
"Scott.. wait. There is something you should know before you meet him. It's. . "  
Parrish hesitated for a second and continued " He doesn't remember anything. Anything at all.. well expect his name and his father's name. He might not recognize you" it took time to sink in. No.. Stiles can't forget him. How can he? He is the one who would sacritics his life for Scott without a second thought.

Scott entered sheriff's cabin. There is was sitting in the couch face covered with his palm..the familiar scent of anxiety and stress filled the room. Scott’s eyes met with a very worried sheriff Stilinski.

"Stiles" Scott called him. He looked up with a face filled with confusion and no sign of recognition. 

"Stiles, this is Scott. Your best friend. Do you remember him? The sheriff asked. Stiles looked from Sheriff to Scott and finally said" I don't remember him" and looked away. He was tapping his fingers restlessly. 

Scott felt a sharp pain in his chest where his heart should be. Stiles looking at him as if he is a stranger! This was something that he never saw coming. 

Sherrif broke the silence. " we found him in the morning. He walked into the neighbouring Sheriff's station asking for me"

"Is he injured or anything" Scott's eyes scanned his friends body and he looked mostly alright. " nothing except a few scratches." 

Scott turned to Stiles "Stiles look at me. I am your best friend. We will get through this. Just tell me what all things you remember apart from your father's name"

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now" Stiles stood up and walked away from Scott to the other side of the room. 

"I just want to help you.. I can help you only if.. " Stiles cut him off before he could continue any further. " I don't want you help. Just leave me alone okay?" This came out so loud. Scott didn't know what to say next. 

That was when Lydia came in running and before Scott or Parrish could stop her, she went straight to Stiles and hugged him tightly. Stiles could not react immediately because the sudden action shocked him. Lydia pulled back a bit and cradled Stiles's face with one hand with tears in her eyes. " where were you all these days? I was so worried about you. You.." Stiles moved away from her and Lydia froze mid sentence. Stiles took a few steps backwards " Who are you?" Stiles asked, now tears striking his face.  
Lydia woke up from her initial shock and closed the distance between them trying to take his hand instinctively. " Stiles, I am Lydia.. I.." Stiles moved away from her reach, "Don't touch me" he said.

"Lydia, he.. he doesn't remember any of us. Except his dad." Lydia just stood there frozen and Scott caught her before she collapsed. 

"I think you twould should leave for now. I will inform you if anything important comes up. " the sheriff said. Scott nodded and pulled Lydia along with him slowly towards the door.

Everything will be alright soon. They have seen worse. They will get through this. Atleast they got him back.


	2. Stiles meets the pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. A bit longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy it.

It felt like a freaking nightmare. Lydia considered counting her fingers. There is no way in this world that Stiles could forget her. She wanted to go home and be away from everybody. She wanted to disappear. But Scott took her to his house. She couldn’t refuse.  
“I made coffee for you” Scott offered her a cup of steaming coffee. She took it from him even though she didn’t want to. He was as sad as she was. She didn’t want to hurt him more.  
Scott sat next to her. He wanted to comfort her but didn’t know how. He took a deep breath “He will be alright. We will figure this out” He said. It came out more like he was reassuring himself.  
Lydia nodded even though Scott wouldn’t see her.  
“We should do something. Scott I can’t. This hurts so much” Lydia said holding back her tears. He pressed his hand on hers. “I know” he said. It felt strangely comforting.  
Malia was the first to arrive. She wanted to visit Stiles first but Scott insisted not to.  
“What do we do now? Did you call Deaton?” Malia asked.  
“I tried contacting him. He is out of town. I keep getting his voice mail” Deaton was one of the first names that came to Scott’s mind when he was in trouble. This time he didn’t have much luck.  
“When will Stilescome home?” Malia desperately wanted to see him. She was fiercely protective about Stiles. The were-coyote had a good friendship with him even though they weren’t dating anymore.  
“Probably in the evening. Last time I called the sheriff, they were in hospital doing some check up on him.”  
“We still don’t know what happened to Stiles or who took him. But whoever that is can still be around. So we should keep an eye on him. And we should do what ever it takes to bring back his memory.” Scott said when everyone finally arrived.  
They discussed about the various scenarios that led to his disappearance. Everyone agreed on the fact that there was something supernatural involved in it. Otherwise they would have caught his scent.  
“You said he doesn’t remember anything. So that means he doesn’t know that you are a werewolf” Scott suddenly realised it when Mason said this. “Most probably he doesn’t know. And that makes things more complicated. Anyway no oneis visiting him till Sheriff Stilinski allows us. Stiles is a little overwhelmed by all this. Let us give him some time”  
Sheriff called next morning. Scott reached there in half an hour. “He is in his room. You can go and meet him.” Scott nodded and turned towards the stairs. He didn’t want to see Stiles breaking down once again. He just wanted him back. He would do anything to have him back.  
“Scott” He turned to see the Sheriff looking at him worriedly.  
“Just.. help him.” He nodded and headed upstairs.  
Stiles stood there looking at the various pictures that were pinned into the wall and the different coloured threads connecting them trying to make sense out of it. He looked fresh and clean in one of his usual clothes. For few seconds Scott thought he was alright again.  
“Stiles” He turned back to face Scott, still not recognising him. Scott’s heart sank.  
Stiles looked calm and composed. “How do you feel today?”Scott moved towards him with caution.  
Stiles hesitated for a second. “Better” Scott relaxed at this.  
“You said you will help me” Stiles turned away from him, staring back at the wall.  
‘I will. I will do everything I could do. I just want you back. Just tell me everything you remember.”Scott kept a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Stiles thought for a while before saying anything. He turned away.  
“I woke up yesterday in the woods, i didn’t know what to do or where to go. All I could remember was few things about my mom and dad. And that my mom is no more and that dad was the sheriff. My first instinct was to find dad first which i did. I don’t remember anything else” Scott was listening to his heart beat all along and all he could feel was there is something missing. Like he is hiding something.  
“is there anything else?”  
Stiles swallowed hard. “No”  
Why should he hide anything?  
“Stiles you should open up. There is more to it and you should tell me everything if you want me to help” Stiles panicked at this.  
“You are lying Stiles. Your heart is racing” Scott immediately regretted saying this.  
“I am not lying. And what did you say about my heart racing? How would you even know if it does?” Stiles narrowed his eyes and was starting to freak out. Scott felt like a idiot.  
“Leave it. I want you to meet the pack” Shit. Not again. This is going to get really hard. He immediately corrected “I mean our friends .. Maybe in the evening in my house.. Is that okay for you?” Stiles might be thinking that he is was a freak. How could he forget that this is all new to him? Stiles nodded but was clearly suspicious. It’s Stiles after all. It’s not easy to hide things from him. Scott left before he could do more damage. First he has to win Stiles’ trust. For that he should know everything. It’s always better when they know.  
Lydia sat in the library alone, a bulky book open in front of her, but couldn’t bring herself to read a thing. He missed him more than ever. A week ago he was there sitting right there next to her, bantering and laughing uncontrollably about silly things earning angry looks from her. Now she would do anything to have him next to her. To fight with him.  
She considered calling him many times. But what will she say to him?  
Scott joined her soon. “He is coming home in the evening. I want him to meet everybody”  
“You talked with him? What did he say? Is he alright?” Lydia couldn’t contain her eagerness.  
Scott explained about their meeting to her. “Are you going to tell him today?”  
She was tensed about how Stiles will react. But what if it helps him to remember everything? They should give it a try.  
“Yes. But it might freak him out. I am ready to take a risk. Hope it works out.”  
After college the pack assembled in the McCall house. Lydia preferred to stay in the kitchen who was joined by Malia. When Scott and Stiles finally arrived, Malia walked in Lydia following her. “This is Malia, she is a senior like us”, Malia came forward, the look on Stiles’ face made her nervous. “Well.. You and me.. We were sort of together for a while, but not anymore. Now we are ...friends” Stiles gave her a slight node and his eyes fell on Lydia who was the only one left to be introduced. Scott intervened “This is Lydia, you met her at the Sheriff’s station. She is your..”  
The sudden increase of Stiles’s heart beats distracted Scott and he stopped in the middle. “Do you remember her?” he asked quickly. Stiles tensed at this. “No” he snapped. Lydia felt a sharp pain in her heart which made her winced. Scott introduced Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey to Stiles. “They are all juniors but they are part of the pack”  
“Why do you keep saying “pack”? Is that the fancy name for the group?” Stiles asked.  
“No. There is a reason why we are a pack.” He hesitated for few seconds and said “I will show you why”  
Scott looked down for a second. When he looked up again, he eyes were red, and he got wolfed out in no time. So was Liam.  
“What the hell is that?” Stiles cried, backing away from them, in panic.  
“Scott is a werewolf” Malia said while her eyes turned a brilliant shade of blue. Without warning Stiles sprinted towards the door and was running away as fast as he could. None of them saw this coming and was shocked.  
“I got him”, Malia went right after him.  
Malia was back in few minutes, dragging Stiles by his hoodie. Her claws were out but she was careful not to hurt him. Stiles looked nothing but terrified. He struggled in her grip.  
“Stiles, don’t be afraid, we are your friends. We wont hurt you.” Scott now back in his human form tried to calm him down.  
“You are all freaks! Just let me go” he tried hard to break free. “Stiles calm down.” Lydia said.  
“Tell her to leave me. Right now”, Stiles said still scared to look at Malia. Lydia looked at Malia.  
“I will let go of you if you promise me not to run. We are going to catch you anyway. Next time we will lock you up with one of those hand cuffs that you sneaked away from your dad” Stiles started to calm down a bit.  
“So I was dating a were-wolf?” Stiles asking finally finding courage to look at Malia, “A were-coyote” she corrected, “And sleeping with her” Liam added. Scott gave him a warning look and Stiles looked miserable. Malia took him to Scott room and said “You will stay right here, not even think of running” and she went down stairs to join with others.  
“This was a very bad idea” Lydia said Scott looked at her apologetically. “Yeah. Worse than I thought.”  
“Can I try talking with him?” Scott agreed.  
Stiles panicked when the door opened, but was a little relieved that it is not Malia. Lydia entered slowly smiling weakly at Stiles. He backed away from her.  
“What are you? Were-wolf or were-coyote?” Stiles asked mocking the two words.  
“A banshee” she said weakly.  
“What the hell is a banshee?” Stiles was getting more and more annoyed.  
“I will know is someone is about to die” Lydia couldn’t look at him.  
“Do you have claws and fangs?” Stiles immediately regretted asking it.  
“No. I hear voices. Other than that I am human. Just like you.” She said. Stiles made a mental note of that and started looking for doors and windows. He could fight her and get away. And he found one open window.  
Lydia turned away from him. “When you were missing, i knew all along that you were alive”  
“How?” Stiles asked moving towards the window.  
“We had this connection you know. An emotional tether. I will always know when you are in trouble” She remembered all those times when he was possessed by the nogistune. She waited for a response, but nothing came. When she finally turned around he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy it let me know by your comments.


	3. He saved her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a hurry. Advance apologies for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

“I am sorry” Lydia felt terrible. Scott watched her sympathetically.  
Malia started to go after Stiles.  
“No. Dont” Scott stopped her. “We already scared the shit out of him. We should let him go for now”. This was the stupidest plan ever. He was so desperate to get his best friend back. He didn’t think it through.  
Scott called the Sheriff to check on Stiles. Stiles was back home and the Sheriff promised to talk with him.  
“So you believe him?” Stiles is sitting in his bed. Sheriff tried his best to explain everything to Stiles. “Of course I believe him.” Stiles is not convinced by all this.  
“You should not run away from him Stiles. He is trying to help you. You can trust him” Stiles nodded. Sheriff patted his shoulder.  
When the sheriff finally left Stiles decided to look around the room. There was two picture frames on his desk. One had him with three others. By now he knew two of them. The other one is a beautiful girl with the widest smile on her face wrapping a hand around Scott. He wondered who she might be. Is she even human?  
And there was the drawing. He couldn’t understand what was so special about it. Stiles from another lifetime liked it for some reason. He noticed the note behind it while keeping it back.  
“For Lydia” it said. Lydia. The red head girl. Or is she strawberry blonde? There is something different about her. He could feel it when he first saw her in the station. And today. Who was she? His best friend? Or may be more than that. He didn’t know.  
The next thing that came to his mind was the tunnels. Wet and dark. He didn’t tell Scott about the tunnels through which he ran to nowhere in his nightmares. She reminded him of the dream. And it scared him.  
All of this could be true, he thought. The werewolves, were coyotes, banshees... All of them could be real. And may be he was part of the pack. In another lifetime.  
It’s 3.30 in the morning and Lydia woke up trembling and sweaty. It must be a nightmare, she thought. But the voices in her head, there was no denying them. He is in danger and she has to help him. 10 minutes later she was driving towards his house.  
Stiles woke up to a loud sound from downstairs. He tried to switch on the light. There was no power. He slowly went downstairs. He could hear footsteps. His heart jumped in his chest. There is something wrong.  
Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him away. He panicked. “it’s me. Shh..” the sheriff moved his son away to the kitchen. “there is something in here” he said. “What?” it was when the car approached.  
The house was pitch black. And the door was open. Lydia prepared herself for the worst. When she entered the house she heard footsteps. “Stiles” She moved forward calling her name.  
“Lydia” Sheriff whispered. Now she was also in danger and he didn’t know what to do.  
Lydia heard the footsteps approaching her. “Stiles... Sheriff...” No one answered. The footsteps came closer. She raised her hand in their direction and screamed. The scream was followed by the sound of something crashing into the wall and glass shattering. And there was silence.  
Sheriff switched on a flash light. Lydia was in the middle of the room. He looked around for the intruder but there was no one. Lydia was relieved to see Sheriff alive. But where was Stiles?  
Strong hands circled her neck and Claws dug her skin. Lydia tried to scream but her throat went dry. Lydia couldnt figure out if that was a werewolf or a chimera.  
She heard a loud thud. It was Stiles hitting the creature’s head with a base ball bat. It was distracted for a second for Lydia to break free. The creature turned towards Stiles. It’s clawed hand rose and fell and Stiles fell into the floor. “Stiles.....” sheriff screamed.  
Lydia heard the faint sound of a motor cycle approaching and few gun shots before she passed out.  
Lydia woke up in McCall house with Malia by her bed side. After few seconds of disorientation the incidents of the previous night came crashing into her.  
She sat up. “Where is he? Where is Stiles? Is he okay?” Malia held her trying to calm her. “He had a few scratched. They had to stitch him up. Now he is fine.”  
Half an hour later they were in the hospital with Scott. “you are supposed to take rest” he knew she would run to the hospital the moment she woke up. The wounds in her neck were still raw.  
After seeing a sleeping Stiles, Lydia calmed down. “How did you know about it?”  
“I just knew. I heard voices. And how did you find out?” she asked.  
“sheriff called me. Did you see the guy who attacked you?” Scott tried following his scent but in vain.  
“No. He had claws. He might be a werewolf. A really strong one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading. If you like this chapter let me know in the comment section.


	4. She loves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I will reach this far. Thank you if you are still reading it. I was not happy with the last chapter. I will improve from here on.

“Stiles wants to talk to you” It was the sheriff. Everybody else left the hospital by then, but Scott chose to stay.   
He somehow convinced Lydia to go home and take rest.   
Scott followed the Sheriff into the room. Stiles looked leaner than usual. All the trauma in the past few days has taken a toll on him.   
Stiles looked at Scott and gave a half smile. Scott sat on his side and took his hand. The sudden absence of pain took Stiles by surprise.   
“I can take pain away from people. It’s a werewolf thing” Stiles smiled. Suddenly he felt guilty of not trusting Scott, at least for a while. “It’s ok” Scott said.   
Stiles wondered if Scott could read his mind. May be he can. The world of supernatural is still a mystery to him.  
Lydia and the sheriff had filled Scott every detail of the things happened the night before. There were few things that were bugging him. He doesn’t know who attacked Stiles and why. May be it is the same person behind his disappearance and memory loss. And there was another thing. The way Stiles reacted yesterday was the exact same way that he would have reacted before he lost his memories. May be the old Stiles is coming back.  
“You should be more careful. You could have died” Stiles remembered the previous night.   
Lydia.  
“The girl.. Is she OK? “ he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know. There were certain things that he couldn’t explain. She affected him more than anybody else, he knew from the moment they met at the station.  
“Lydia? She has got few cuts in her neck, but she is fine. You want to see her?”  
“No” Stiles said too quickly. He lied.  
“You said you don’t remember her. Then why did you risk your life to save her?” Scott was always fascinated by the bonding Lydia and Stiles had. They would die for each other without question.   
Stiles thought about it.   
“I don’t know. At that moment all I wanted was to save her. I don’t know how I found the bat in the darkness. It all happened too quickly. I don’t know why or how I did it” And he wanted to know it. Very badly.   
“You and Lydia are sort of connected. I don’t know how to explain it.”  
Stiles somehow knew it was true. And there was something else he wanted to know. He hesitated.   
“So.. She is my friend. Just like you”  
Scott smiled at it. Stiles’s crush for Lydia was as old as their friendship itself. He used to talk about her for hours and Scott remember wondering what was so special about the red head. It was before they all became friends. It was before Alison. Now Lydia is Scottish best friend.   
“No. Not like me. She is much more than a friend to you” Stiles wanted to know more. He looked at Scott.  
“You had a crush on her since third grade. But it changed since you became friends. She had boyfriends. And you dated Maria. But you have always cared for her.” Scott hesitated for a moment. “ I don’t think you ever stopped loving her” Stiles looked at him wide eyed. Few minutes passed in silence.   
“What about her? Does she love me?” Stiles asked looking away.  
Scott knew the answer for a while. He wanted Stiles to find out from Lydia herself. He doesn’t know what Lydia would feel if he told the truth.  
“She loves you.” He said.   
That was when the door opened and Lydia came in.  
Scott jumped. “You came back?” He looked from Stiles to Lydia. Stiles was equally surprised.  
Lydia didn’t respond. “Are you OK?” she asked Stiles walking towards him.   
She could notice that something has changed since last night. The way he looked her has changed. There was the hint of smile in his face.  
“I’m fine” he said. For the first time since last few days Lydia felt that Stiles was genuinely happy to see her. She moved a little closer.  
“You were stupid last night. You thought you could take that thing down with a baseball bat?” Stiles smiled softly and Lydia’s heart warmed. She felt like she is seeing it after ages.   
“I didn’t know that you could fight. And you are pretty good at it” Now it was Lydia’s turn to smile. Stiles always believed in her.   
“You saved me... again” she said. Stiles, the skinny and fragile human with no super powers has saved her life so many times than she can count. Stiles blushed at it. He didn’t know what to say to her.  
“uhm.” Scott cleared his throat. “I will go check on my mom” Scott wanted to leave them alone. Not that they noticed his presence. He left with a smile of relief on his face. Things are slowly getting back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kindly let me know your opinion and suggestions by commenting.


End file.
